HunterXHigh!
by IXwantXallXtheXredheads
Summary: When sixteen-year old Gon gets a letter from his father telling him to go to Hunter High, he doesn't know what to expect. One thing that never crossed his mind was that he'd end up falling for the cutest guy in school, and finding out a dark secret that no human should ever know. Kirugon & Hisogon! Or KiruHisoGon *eyebrow wiggle* Rated M for lemons in future chapters.
1. WelcomeXToXTheXNewXWorld!

**Hello ^^ so I just wrote this by chance. I really love Hunter x Hunter have always been a fan of the 1999 version, the manga to and well the 2011 version broke me. Hisoka is great honestly Cx! So in this the two main ships will be KiruGon and HisoGon possibly KiruHisoGon since I can't pick (I'm indecisive). Don't like don't read. This is just the opening chapter so it might be boring depending on the reader. I did write this for someone on tumblr who I admire, she will never know though. Maybe I will tell her if she reads it. I don't know if I will continue this, if it gets good reviews I will. After all I did just write this by chance QwQ please enjoy Hunter x Hunter fandom!~ **

**Listen to:You and I / by-Zeds Dead**

P.s. I don't own HxH I'm glad I don't I couldn't come up with the wonderful plots that the author does. XvX

**Warning:** There will be smut, gore, and many things later so if you can't handle it do not read! ^^ Sorry for wasting your time and here is the first chapter (^,^)/ -

* * *

The soft breeze that was carried through the window brought along the smell of fresh morning dew on the blades of grass just outside. The open window allowed the harsh wind to attack the room, causing papers and things to inch away from their original spots. It wasn't much of a room, there was nothing but some essentials and toys. Not that those were used too much anymore however. The bedspread that covered the boy was a light green, with designs of dark green interlacing through it to make the design of a old oak tree. The wooden floor was freezing, like a thin layer of snow was on it. Other than that there was a wooden dresser to the right of the room, and the closet was to the left. A dainty little coffee table lay in the middle of the room, while toys were spread all over the room giving some color to the boring room. As much as everything appeared to be cold and lonely there was one boy who made the room glow with a bright aura.

Said boy stirred from his sleep from the onslaught of the cold. Slowly and carefully he threw off the warm covers and swung his legs to the side of the bed before jumping off. He skillfully avoided the old toys while he 'tried' to clean. He moved all the objects to the places he thought they should go. For instance the toys belonged under his bed. His sun-kissed skin and muscles rippling with every agile motion he made to move things.

After he had finally finished a chore his stomach rumbled making it echo through the now supposedly clean room. A smile etched onto his face as he let out a soft giggle, his honey-colored eyes shimmered with radiance and he finally threw open his wooden door and catapulted down the stairs.

"I was just about to wake you up, and tell you that breakfast was done Gon."

His aunt gave him a loving smile always happy to see him do the most inhuman things. It may have bothered others, but nothing about the teen could bother her now. After all she had raised him since he was but a child. She knew everything about him from his blood type to his personality. The same could be said about her from his perspective though.

"Seems I beat you to it Aunt Mito", he laughed while plopping down on the wooden chair.

His aunt walked over with a plate of light brown blueberry pancakes, atop the massive stack lay a perfect square of melting butter. The smell of syrup drifted through the room as it dropped from the pancakes to the china plate.

He took the plate quickly, drool practically flooding out of his mouth as he cut into his food not hesitating to stuff it in his mouth with glee.

Right after he set his silverware down and yelled out a 'Itadakimasu' before going right back to stuffing his face with the heavenly pancakes.

"Gon?"

"Hm?" The boy paused his eating to slowly look up at his aunt. He had paused in the middle of a bite and slowly set down the fork after realizing her troubled look.

"I never wanted to give this to you to be honest. But I have no right keep the truth about Ging from you."

"My dad?" He perked up scooting his chair in with a look of curiosity, determination, and innocence.

She slowly pulled out a letter from the pocket in her long feminine skirt and looked at it begrudgingly, like it was a letter meant to sentence someone to death. She slid the letter across the table over to where the eager boy sat, regret written all over her petite facial features.

"I didn't open it, since it was for you. So I don't know whats in it, but your already sixteen. Ging told me to give this to you when you turned sixteen. So I have no right to hide it from you." Her sing-song voice cracked at the end as if she knew this letter would only lead to Gon abandoning her. She had her mother and this house, and she knew that one day Gon would follow in his father's footsteps. It was inevitable, after all like father like son.

Gon flipped it over numerous times looking at the scraggly yet elegant handwriting of his 'father' who wrote his name on one side. Or who he felt better calling Ging.

**Gon**

Finally he took a deep breath and flipped it over once more before tearing into it, like a wild wolf did when ending the life of its prey. He did it quick and smoothly his eyes filled with excitement as he pulled out the letter, leaving the envelope to drift to the floor.

His eyes scanned over the paper before he set it on the table and slid it over to his awaiting aunt.

**Gon, **

**So your 16, huh? I'm sure you enjoyed your first year of high school up there. Except I'm sure you want something more. After all us Freeces really enjoy getting into troublesome situations. I'm going to make this quick and fast. I'm giving you a chance to try and find me.**

**I am at Yorkshin city. Your aunt will give you a suitcase that has all the money you'll need for awhile, but I suspect you will need a job. Go to a school called 'Hunter High' and search for me all over the city. There is an address of a room in the suitcase you'll rent that's fairly close to the school too. **

**The thing is I gave up on you for my dream, and I don't regret it. Because of that I don't wish to be found, so I will hide and run whenever your close or I know your there. Let's play hide and seek Gon. **

**Ging**

His aunt let out a sigh knowing what this determined look meant, her eyes went from the paper to the happy look on Gon's face. She couldn't be mad at that though, it was like the sun that shined brightly after a storm.

"So you're really going to do this." It wasn't it question, it was a statement. There was no way that Gon would turn down this offer. He did like it here, but a offer to go to the big city was just too tempting for him to refuse.

She got up at the same time as they both approached each other looking at the other with mixed emotions about what to say. They never thought this day would come, or well at least Gon didn't believe it would.

"Yeah I have to find out why he abandoned me. I promise I'll visit though!" She nodding knowing this was obviously going to happen. A light smile made its way to her feminine features as she held out her pinky to the boy.

After the pinky promise and the long extended 'chu' from the boy she finally let her hand fall to her side. Small tears budded in her eyes threatening to stream down and ruin her kind features.

Well defined arms circled her frame as the boy hugged her tight, only looking up a bit to smile at her. He may be sixteen but it was in his genetics to be short sadly. She rubbed the small tears away and hugged the teen tightly afraid to let him go.

She broke the hug slowly her frail arms dropping to the side as the other did the same. Gon grabbed her hand quickly and gave it a squeeze.

"Lets get the suitcase, I should get going right away!" He yelped with glee radiating from every pore on his body. After that she could hardly refuse, she let out a deep breath before she tightened the girp on his hand and happily tugged him down the hall to the closet. She grabbed the key that hung above the closet, the only way to get it was standing on her tippy toes and reaching up high as if she was going to grab the sun just to get the key.

After getting the old rusted key she stuck it in the slot and turned it. She left the key in as she turned the fragile knob, the door let open with a loud creak. Gon tilted his head to look what was in there but nothing could be seen it was just pitch black darkness. She walked into the dark abyss and emerged with a mud colored suitcase that had a piece of paper taped to the front. Dust covered it in a thick layer to the point where the handwriting couldn't be read.

She handed him the suitcase with a soft sigh. "How about I put all this money in your account and give you your card?"

"Eh?" Gon's head started steaming, since when did he have a account?

"I got one for you awhile ago for college, but it seems you can save up and use the money. I know you won't go everywhere spending it on useless things." She gave him a bright smile as she took the suitcase back and went outside. She could tell what he was thinking, after all his facial features displayed everything, like an open book.

He followed like a little duckling as he listened to her every word, well tried.

"I'll be back in a hour, get your stuff packed so we can go."

"Okay!" A laugh ripped out from his throat as he once again bolted up the stairs to gather his things.

* * *

Later Aunt Mito came home with a envelope full of three-hundred Jenny (as cash to buy things when he arrived) and a credit card filled with who knows how much with the address safely tucked inside. They got in the car Gon heaving his items into the car as he sat up front just across from his Aunt, well she was more like his mother at this point. She was the who raised him when she didn't even have a obligation to do so.

The car started up and they drove off the dirt road towards the new destination. Gon only looked back once, there was no sadness from them both anymore, after all one day Gon would come back.

The car ride took almost eight hours as they finally got to a stop, Gon who had been talking the whole time to his Aunt, by telling her stories and what he was going to do had passed out along the way.

The car came to a halt at the address, the building wasn't too shabby, if anything it looked neat and proper. It was probably a little expensive but that would be okay, Gon was a hard worker he could easily earn the amount it would take to rent this place. Even if he happened to lose his credit card.

She didn't move for what felt like days before she leaned over and shook the sleeping teen. He stirred awake slowly as he rubbed his eyes with both hands. He grinned and opened the car door only to gape at a building he had never seen.

He stepped out of the car and closed the door as he stepped over and opened the back door to reveal his large black suitcase, filled with the many clothes, and things he would need to survive on his own. Including a fishing pole. He grabbed his bag and pranced to the gate like a happy puppy, his aunt following him in a slow pace.

"Sugoi! Look Aunt Mito it's so big!" She smiled at him sweetly before getting the room key they had already happened to pay for before leaving. She had luckily called in and ordered one of the three last rooms. The other two were much too small for someone like Gon who needed his space.

He was an outdoors person after all, so she got the big suite that had a living room, kitchen, three rooms, and two bathrooms. The reason why it was so expensive though, was because it came with furniture and all the essentials needed for everyday life.

"Gon it's getting late and its a long drive back for me—so I'm afraid I'll have to go quickly."

Gon frowned but he could understand why she had to go, he put on a impassive face and hugged her. "You'll come visit...right?"

"Of course, but you have to visit me too."

Gon smiled silently, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He smooth pink lips rested there for a second warming Gon's heart. This wasn't a kiss between a aunt and her nephew but a kiss from a mother to her son.

She ruffled his hair lightly and hugged the tanned teen, giving a lightly squeeze. It seemed as if the hug lasted for years, she both said their quick 'I love yous',before the hug broke and they slowly went their separate ways, both with a look of dismay.

But also a look of joy for the future. She would miss him but he couldn't cling to her forever. He would miss her, but he had to find out the truth about why his father left him for this so called dream of his.

Gon went inside the building and avoided the odd looks he got before he headed into the elevator. He looked at the key that his Aunt had given him before she left, a small engraving on it read:

**F3 R218**

It took him minutes for him to finally understand what it stood for, he looked for floor 218 before he finally just clicked three. He laughed sheepishly to himself and rubbed his head as the doors closed. It didn't take long before the elevator once again opened with a loud 'ding'. He stopped laughing as he dragged his suitcase with him down the long hallway.

The carpet had a patterned design, and the lights along the hall were bright and matched everything well. Along with the small painted tables next to each room he passed by. Every room was further from the other. Showing that the further you went the larger the rooms. He halted as he had finally reached room 218.

He slid his card on the thing next to the door and a click was heard. His eyes lite up in amazement as he did that over and over again unlocking and locking the door. After finally getting tired of that he opened the door and strolled in. He explored every room, some things were fancy and other things not. One room was an office, one a bedroom and one just another bedroom (guest room). Then there was the kitchen and the living room both in the same area. There was a bathroom down the hall that lead to the rooms and a bathroom in the room that was the largest.

He ended up throwing his stuff in the largest room after much thought. He froze up when his stomach grumbled; the sound echoing throughout the house. He forgot he hadn't finished his pancakes, nor did he have a lunch or dinner. He thought about the choices as he looked down to his clothes, first of all he had to pick up his uniform and get food before the sun went down all the way.

He decided to at least take a shower and change before leaving, he would just take a long bath when he got home.

He looked to the bathroom and began stripping his clothes off as he went, a little line of clothes lead to the bathroom like a pathway. He flicked on the light and looked at the fancy glass wall that had the shower behind it.

Grimacing he walked around the glass wall only to walk down a step to where the shower was. Gon was okay with this but he liked the small roomy shower at his real home. This place was quiet, you couldn't hear the singing of birds, the sounds of crickets, the howling of wild dogs or possibly wolves. There was nothing.

He turned the knob to a temperature that was not hot, but not cold either. He hissed as he stepped into the warm water; goose bumps emerged on his naked body since he was unprepared for the onslaught of the fast attack of water. It paraded against his skin bouncing off after it landed a hit, it ended up causing him to back up a bit to avoid the roughness of it.

He did end up getting used to it by sitting down on the shower floor, his legs criss-crossed leaving everything else to hang. He slumped his back as the water fell on him like rain, it was warm like being hugged by the sun only less deadly. He wasn't fond of his own thoughts and so the shower didn't help. Although it was relaxing after a rough day of travel and shock.

His normally spiked up greenish brown hair lost its shape and fell to his side. It was still up but not as much, it was just the shape that was ruined and a few hairs stuck out here or there. He rubbed a hand through his silky hair realizing he'd have to get shampoo and conditioner too.

With a melodramatic sigh he flipped off the switch and stepped out onto the rug. Water ran over his muscled body as he grasped two light green towels. The water that slid down his body curved between the well-defined muscles as if it was moving through a maze. Gon situated his towels on himself since he began to shiver, one was wrapped around his neck, while the other was securely tied around his waist. He walked out slowly taking a glance at the clock, his eyes widened and he let out a yelp the supposedly secure towel around his waist slid off as he threw the one on his shoulder to the ground.

He ran into his room slicking up his hair with gel, the water not helping one bit. He unzipped his large suitcase and threw clothes everywhere as he put on a simple gray V-neck shirt, and a pair of camo shorts. He grabbed his dark green jacket and put it on. Thank heaven his aunt bought him some clothes that would match with the city some. His hair was still a mess.

He grabbed a gray beanie and put it on his head in a effort to hide the terrible state his hair was in. He threw on some socks with some normal black shoes that fit well with the shorts. Gliding over to the living room he grabbed his wallet and his key and rushed over to the door. Gon unlocked the door before walking out and shutting it. He was about to run away before he realized he didn't lock it. Rushing back he locked it and smiled gliding straight down the hall to the elevator to get to the store that should be about eight minutes away.

His apartment was close to a small store and of course his new school which he should be starting next week as a transfer student. As he left the apartment building to the store his mind stuck on that thought. He didn't have many friends at his old school, he was a misfit. Many people said he was cute, but something was wrong with his personality. He was too innocent in this corrupt and ungodly world.

With a small chuckle at his dumb thoughts he looked up realizing he had passed the store. Gon backed up and looked both ways hoping nobody saw that embarrassing act. He walked into the store not wanting to be outside for very long. He was tired, and just wanted to sleep.

The store was not packed but people were rushing to get items they needed before it closed. I guess you could call this rush time, it was kind of the same for the area he lived at only, it happened when there was a large shipment of food.

Gon glided to the area where the school clothes were and quickly picked out a black uniform with a white undershirt and gold buttons. Each student got a colored ribbon pinned to their uniform on there first day to show what year they were in, since Gon was a second year he would be getting a orange one.

After getting at least four pairs of the same clothes, he got food items that he would need for at least a couple weeks. His cart was packed with food that he was sure he could carry it home, only it might take a little longer than he hoped. He was told to only get essentials but he had ended up buying a bag of chocolate to enjoy when he got home.

After he paid for his items he walked out of the store carrying many bags, his arms were so full that you couldn't see his face. If you did see his face you would be in for a show though. His face was slightly red from the exhaustion of carrying so many objects at once, and he swore his arms were going to fall off. Sadly due to his face being covered he didn't realize where he was going.

_Bump!_

Bags fell to the floor like when you opened a box of jigsaw pieces and it didn't end up the way you hoped as they ended up scattered two teens huffed as they finally realized what happened or at least one of them did. One of them happened to be shocked (Gon), and the other annoyed.

"S-Sorry!" Gon yelped out as he went to picking up his various groceries that littered the ground. He sighed when he realized a bag was torn from the impact, it would be hard to carry everything with a torn bag.

"Just watch where you're going, okay?" The silver haired teen stood up swiftly, his anger practically radiating off him in waves as he patted his clothing from that dust.

He watched silently for a minute as the other boy frantically crawled around picking up the items and putting them in the many bags. This boy looked the same age he did, so he must be new. Begrudgingly the silver haired male leaned down his puffy hair fell in elegant ways as he helped the other.

Normally he would have walked away ignoring the person but something about this boy seemed to drag you in, not only that but it was like watching a helpless puppy scramble for his ruined dog treats that had accidentally gotten soaked in knocked over water.

He chuckled silently at that, his chest making a rumble causing the other to look up at him.

Gon had to admit the other before him looked like some divine angel. His hair was crazy but it seemed to fit him in just the right way. His ocean blue eyes glimmered with amusement, and a little something Gon couldn't quite comprehend.

The white haired male flushed before putting on a impassive face again and reaching for the last object.

It just so happened that Gon had reached for the same object.

There hands only touched for a second but the white haired male flinched away at the speed of lightning. Gon was clueless as he tilted his head at the other. He ignored the weird reaction and simply picked up the last can and put it back into its bag. The other man was looking at his hand in shock his breath coming out in soft pants. The normal eyes that hid everything seemed to show confusion, annoyance, helplessness, and _desire_. That was the first time he had touched someone and felt like his body was set on fire. It wasn't unpleasant though, it felt amazing. Like a intoxicating fruit that you were told not to eat but you did anyway. One bite would lead to pleasure and the craving for more. The silver haired male let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and gulped as his throat went dry.

The silver-haired male hadn't realized he was holding the boy's wrist who was looking at his face with a look of wonder, and confusion. The entrancing male let go muttering a sorry before introducing himself, "I'm—Killua...Killua Zoldyck" He mumbled looking down to the ground shortly after. What lead to him introducing himself, he didn't have a clue. It only felt right.

Gon nodded and stood up brushing off his clothes the other doing the same. Gon grabbed a bag and placed it in the others arms. Killua looked at the spiky haired male in shock and then gazed at the bag. Shouldn't he introduce himself too, it was only proper manners. Gon placed two more in the others awaiting arms before he picked up three of his own.

"Well Killua no need to apologize. Just help! Oh and I'm Gon Freeces!" The boy practically yelled his name as he happily walked down the side walk, only looking back once at his new dumbstruck friend.

"Ah—okay", Killua walked after the other a light pink blush contrasting the paleness of his skin as he walked behind him.

* * *

Shortly after they got to the apartment Gon had taken the groceries from Killua and said 'bye, see you later Killu'.

Killua didn't hate the nickname, he normally hated any nickname anyone tried to give him. The only one that gave him a nickname and he was fine with it, was his older brother llumi. But hearing the other say his name filled his normally cold body with warmth. He laughed though he never did things for free. He may like this Gon, but he wasn't about to help the other without at least some type of payment.

He snickered as he pulled out the bag of chocolate and began eating it on his way home.

Gon finally got to his apartment and began unloading everything. He searched for his chocolate and couldn't find it so he gave up. He didn't have anymore strength to do anything, so he simply stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers of his bed. Only this time he liked his thoughts, they were filled with images of this new friend of his. Killua was certainly going to be his best friend at all costs! The only thing that bothered him was a single thought.

Why was he so cold?

* * *

**Hah! Weren't expecting that now were you. I'm not gonna do a normal AU you silly. R&R please and any ideas are appreciated really!**


	2. MagicianXonXtheXLoose

**Sorry guys this one is a little shorter and my computer wouldn't let me put it up for some reason. I have finished it though! I need betas who would like to edit my chapters because I am honestly too lazy to do so ; v ; ! I wasn't even planning to continue this but thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and etc. You all gave me a lot of motivation and if it wasn't for my computer I would have uploaded this sooner. I will get around to editing both chapters later or getting a betas help. Continue to review if you want more!**

**Warning:** I don't own Hunter x Hunter.

**Listen to:** Love Killer **by:** The Ready Set

_Thank you to that one person who motivated me ;) precious bb!_

**Next Chapter Warning:** There will be some gore, and some not so nice words XD not too much cussing but there will be gore.

**P.S.** Add me on my skype and give me ideas, I have some but I could use some more.

* * *

Gon's chest rose and fell with each breath his lungs took. Yesterday had been filled with the chaos of new changes which irked him in a rather pleasant way. He wasn't used to changes occurring very often.

So this new development made his heart pound with glee. After all he couldn't remember the last time he had a friend. Well unless it was his little animal friends that lived in the forest next to his pearl white house.

He rose tiredly from the bed, he balled up both his fists and rubbed his tired eyes of the faint sleepiness. His eyes snapped open when he quickly darted out of bed making a beeline for the kitchen. As he dashed down the hall he took a sharp left till he was standing in front of a barren wall that only had one thing on it.

A calender.

A sigh left his dry lips as he looked at the red circle. March 10th .Time for his first day of school.

After his crazy week of running all over town gathering things for his house that he needed, or simply just wanted he was beyond exhausted. Although he had finally settled into his large home, and adapting. The only reason it happened to be exhausting was mainly because his mind kept drifting back to his new friend Killua.

Lucky for him he would be going to the same school as Killua. A smile light up on his face, reaching ear to ear as he bolted for his school clothes he bought awhile ago. His tanned hand quivered in excitement as he practically tore the clothes off the white hangar.

He pulled the black pants up and quickly put the belt through each hoop before clicking it shut. Thankfully he only slept in boxers otherwise he might be late.

In a hurry he slipped a white button up over his defined muscles hiding them from the world as he buttoned each button. Next was the black jacket that matched the pants only it had beautiful gold buttons that had 'HH' on each one.

Not bothering to button the jacket he slipped on a pair of black socks and quickly put on some matching black combat boots and pulled the pants over them.

After that he rushed right back into his colossal bedroom to grab his school bag which he slung over his head and let it rest on the shoulder while the bag lay on the opposite hip.

With a jump in his step he grabbed his key card to his house and shoved it in his bag before strolling out of the house. A piece of bread dangled in his mouth while he constantly checked his watch. He had to hurry time was running out.

He ran down the long expanse of hallway and jumped into the elevator. His hand slammed onto the button that led to the lobby. After a minute a ding resounded throughout the elevator and he immediately waved to the lobbyist before breaking into a full sprint out the door.

As the doors slammed with a click he was already dashing towards his school. Throughout this entire thing that smile never left his face as the atmosphere around him turned bright. People would look his way and giggle muttering simple of words of how the young were always in a rush somewhere.

* * *

Killua sighed as he set him elbow on a armrest and let his pale face droop into his awaiting hand. He violet eyes glimmered in anticipation of meeting his weirdly acquired 'friend'. He wasn't quite used to that word though, after all he grew up thinking that life was where you are either used, or you use people.

Killua closed his eyes while his elder brother kept taking glances at him from the other side of the car. His emotionless eyes were mysterious but they seemed to hold a deeper meaning. Like his brother, his face was pale and he had long black hair like a antique doll. It draped over his back and his front with elegance as his uniform was buttoned neatly.

"Is something the matter Kill?" His monotone voice resonated through the car.

The driver tensed immediately while Killua looked out the window muttering a simple 'No.' Illumi that was his brother's cursed name. After hearing the others words he stared at him for a minute trying to decipher if that was the actual truth. After much staring he simply looked to his phone and went right to texting.

After a while and as they got closer to their destination Killua's eyes widened as he saw the resolute of a figure running towards the school. His calm breathing turned ragged as his mouth gaped like a fish and he watched the figure run into the school yard.

"Kill are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"I'm fine!" He practically yelled as the car came to a stop.

"Did you get enough bl-"

The sentence was cut off as Killua threw open the door and headed towards school, people swooning over him while clearing out of his way. Everything about Killua seemed to scream bad boy, but that was just why so many people adored him; men and women alike.

While watching the retreating figure of his younger brother Illumi tsked. He opened the door only to be greeted by a hand slamming into the car effectively pinning him. His cold features looked up into the yellow eyes of his friend.

He looked like a predator with those cat like eyes and that devilish smirk accompanied with his pale skin and reddish pink hair.

"Hisoka."

"Oh my~ someone seems mad?" His deep voice resonated in the air with a hum.

"My brother is acting strange. I don't like it." He stared at the other, people were whistling while some were hiding in fear of the two.

"Maybe he's just growing up~", chuckled the other with a sadistic smile as he backed away and began walking to the school, a calm Illumi trailing behind.

"Don't say that...I don't like the thought."

All that was replied to that was a sinister laugh before the air went sterile and people watched from afar as the two rebels entered the school.

* * *

Killua sat silently in his desk waiting for two of his comrades to come and join him. He would never admit these two were his friends, yes it looked that way but it didn't feel like it yet.

"Good morning Killua", a blonde male spoke gently. 'His voice soundly like angels singing out there lungs despite his calm nature. He sat into a chair next to the silver-haired male and smiled gently at him before pulling out a book and reading.

"Mmm yeah, good morning Kurapika."

"Mornin' brat." Spoke a older looking man, despite his looks he was held back and was only the ripe age of seventeen.

"Morning...old man", Killua smirked devilishly as he dodged a soaring pencil that was aimed for his head.

"I'm not old!", yelped Leorio, the apparent 'old man'.

Kurapika finally shut his book effectively ending the fight as he looked over from Killua to Leorio.

"I heard were having a new student?"

He wasn't quite sure himself, it was a rumor that drifted around the school for a week. It seemed to be dying down since the person hadn't arrived yet but his gut had a feeling that it was only a matter of minutes before the new student was moved into their class.

It was quiet before Killua's angelic voice broke the silence, "Yeah...I heard that too."

There was absolutely no way he was going to say that he met the idiot to these two.

Much less that they became friends in only a matter of minutes. He blinked several times realizing that he called that other a friend. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned.

* * *

Gon ran everywhere throughout the school before effectively reaching the classroom. He breathed in and out going over a checklist in his mind.

Did he register?

_Yeah. _

Did he get his schedule?

_Yeah. _

The school map?

_Yeah. _

Well there wasn't much to that. He even had gotten his sash which was tied to his upped arm now.

He grinned as he burst through the door and walked in front of the classroom. The teacher following behind laughing a bit. Oh it would be exciting to have this student in the class, after all the boy had spent at least ten minutes glaring at a door.

Everyone's eyes were immediately stuck on Gon as he walked up to the awaiting podium. The teacher shut the door and leaned against it as Gon's voice boomed through the room.

"I'm Gon Freeces! I look forward to spending time with you all!"

A couple people chuckled and muttered compliments like 'what a cutie', only a few giving him nasty looks.

Gon moved aside from the podium and bowed before prancing to the only open desk which happened to be behind Killua. The spiky haired boy stopped right beside Killua. Killua was trying hard to stay unamused as his eyes glided to the side to attain a glimpse of the boy.

Gon's chest moved up and down as he covered his mouth to hide a laugh of glee. He quickly sat in his seat throwing his bag under his desk.

Kurapika and Leorio gave Killua shocked looks while a faint smile appeared on his pale lips; cute was indeed right.

He twitched again at his own thoughts before class continued on like normal. Throughout the day Gon was extremely bizarre, which caused him to earn both friends and enemies. Killua didn't know what to think of him, never had he met someone capable of being so weird.

Yet his body seemed to scream at him to protect this person and be his shield, his armor. Finally he gave up as the bell signaled that it was lunchtime. He immediately stood up and walked off toward the current center of attention.

He towered over Gon who looked up and tilted his head.

A blush contrasted against the pale skin as Killua looked to the side.

"Well come on!"

Killua started to walk off not bothering to look back as Gon let one of his famous smiles split across his face. He leapt up like a bunny; bringing his bag with him as he followed the taller one of them.

Kurapika and Leorio both stood silently following after the rambunctious and silent teen.

* * *

Killua was practically stomping toward the cafeteria each footstep making a echo warning people not to approach him. He wasn't in the mood to fake feelings for his fan right now.

His feelings were everywhere, it was like a dam broke loose ever since this 'kid' showed up.

After a bit of walking Gon walked next to Killua in a happy way not showing any fear at the silver head's aura. Kurapika and Leorio walked a good yard behind knowing how Killua got in this state.

Although it hadn't happened in many years where he didn't want anyone approaching him.

Finally after a long tiring walk in the white hallways of the school they reached the forest green cafeteria doors where Killua opened them up.

He quickly rushed to a empty table (people fled when they saw him) and proceeded to plop down in a chair exhaustion making its way into every bone in his body. He let his head land on the table as he waited for the others to show up. By that he meant Leorio and Kurapika.

Gon had already jumped into a chair and was gleaming as he stared at Killua.

"Ne ne, Killua?"

"What?" He mumbled while moving his head to the side to look at his new friend.

"Your so popular! Its amazing people will move when you want them too, but even when your angry they still like you!"

Gon was smiling as he looked around and then back at Killua was just staring wide eyed at the other as he slowly lifted his head. He didn't believe that a airhead like Gon would notice anything like that about him.

"You're so cool Killua." He let out a little laugh as he stood up and went to go buy a lunch.

Killua set his palm to his face trying hard to calm the raging fire that was making its way to his face. How dare this twerp make him blush.

Kurapika and Leorio who witnessed the entire thing smiled and looked at each other finally realizing what was going on before sitting down across from Killua.

"Someone has a crush~", Leorio teased.

"Shut up old man—I do not", mumbled Killua who finally got control of his emotions due to the annoying pest. He would have thanked him if the other didn't piss him off so much.

"Whatever you say." Leorio pulled out his lunch as the other two did the same. Only Kurapika swatted him telling him to leave Killua alone before he pulled his lunch out.

"I'm back!"

Gon jumped back into his chair as he set his tray of food down.

"Hello."

"Yo."

Gon looked from the blonde to the older looking man who he believed shouldn't be in high school, to Killua.

"Ah! You had friends!?"

Killua swatted the animal lover before going back to his food earning laughs from his apparent friends and a whine from Gon.

"Eat your food." Mumbled Killua which Gon took the 'advice' and did just that.

Little did the four know that not only was one threat approaching but two were.

* * *

A sneer crossed Hisoka's face as he tapped his sharpened nails on the large table.

"Mmm~" A moan reverberated through his chest as he watched the spikey haired boy.

Illumi who was talking to the leader of the Phantom troop looked at him. As well as the rest of the table, not only did he moan but his card stack had fallen to the ground before it was even completed.

The phantom troop was what you would call a school gang, only everyone in the troop came from rich families and threrefore would never get into trouble for anything they did.

"Hisoka?" Illumi tilted his head in question, his monotone voice just making Hisoka even more excited.

"I found a new toy. It's still so unripe though, what a disappointment~", he didn't let that stop him though as he continued to leer at his prey.

"I'm so hu-"

"I highly recommend you calm yourself down. I have no interest cleaning up another one of your messes", said the leader of the troop/brigade. His pale features and stone gray eyes which held a deep darkness made Hisoka focus his intent on him.

"Oh come now Chrollo you don't really think I'd kill someone in front of everyone, do you~?"

Everyone gave him glares at that, of course he would. He sighed and went back to leering at Gon, his eyes sparking in enjoyment.

Killua noticing the look Hisoka was giving Gon became territorial instantly, he simply stood up muttering something about how he needed to use the bathroom. Gon was too focused on his food, he muttered a simple okay and began eating and talking to Kurapika and Leorio.

Killua made it appear like he left the cafeteria only to appear behind Hisoka who let out a sadistic chuckle.

"He's mine." Killua let his eyes run cold. It looked like all life had flowed out of his once life like eyes. His pupil narrowing and slitting like a cat's eyes and he breathed deeply and slowly. He grabbed one of Hisoka palms digging his fingers deep into the palm. Skin tore with a sickening sound as blood glided down from his hand to his wrist then dripped off his elbow. The blood fell to the floor making a type of sound you would hear from a leaking drain.

Hisoka showed no feature of pain but simply pulled his hand away causing Killua's nails to drag across his skin cutting more into the muscled hand. The others stiffened slightly but made no sign of moving.

Hisoka moved his wounded palm to his face and licked it before moving it down on the table to grab some napkins and proceed to cleaning both the table and the floor. While that was being done the atmosphere didn't change a bit and seemed to get thicker with each passing moment.

Illumi was dripping with venom not liking it that his beloved brother was claiming something. Seems he'd have to ask Hisoka what this was about later. Although he was quite glad that Killua could still be pleasantly ruthless.

"Well you'll have to learn how to share~" Hisoka said in a happy manner as he turned his head to the side.

"I'm warning y-"

"and I am warning you too. Ki-llu-a~"

Illumi hissed at Hisoka in warning while he just ignored it.

"..."

"Maybe I should go speak to him now. I could tell him all our secrets even yours~"

Everyone at the table froze, who were they talking about that Hisoka would just so opening tell that person everything.

"Take one step—I dare you", Killua let out a feral growl. Only managing to hide it from other people but not the table.

"Mmm~ I love that face. So cold~", Hisoka stood up and emptied his tray into the garbage. Gon looked over at the table and saw Killua. He dashed over and grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on Killua. I got you a brownie!"

Killua's face had softened but he continued to look at Hisoka ignoring the tugs.

His eyes widened at the mouthed words Hisoka said before he left the cafeteria. The phantom troop and illumi following after him to question him, and probably reprimand him...again.

"Okay." Killua mumbled as he let the woodsy boy drag him back to the table.

There table engaged in conversation but Killua kept staring off into space.

* * *

It didn't take long for the day to come to a end. Gon walked side by side with Killua on a walk home.

No Killua did not have to walk home but he had called the butler and told him that he would be doing so from now on. He told a little lie about how he should try exercising like normal student, although he was far from normal.

The only good things that came from this was one that he would protect Gon from that...clown, and two he gets to see that smiling face and hear Gon talk and talk about the most random of things.

Little did Killua know that Gon kept outstretching his hand to the other wanting to grab his hand but having a internal confliction to actually do so.

What drove him to want to hold the others hand he didn't quite know he just felt like doing so. Killua sighed and grabbed the others hand while looking to the side to void having the others face digging into his for answers he just felt like holding his hand. There wasn't much to it to be honest.

Gon blushed red and looked to the opposite side tightening his grip a little more as his heart kept skipping beats over and over again.

Everything was silent as they made their way to Gon's house, they stood in front of it for a little bit before finally detaching their hands from each other. Gon took a step ahead and turned to Killua.

"Nightie Killu!"

"Night...Gon."

Gon's face turned pink as he twirled around and walked off heading to his own home. He never believed a day like this would come, where he walked someone home, held hands, and said night. It made him...happy. Which was a=rare in his case, after all he had been emotionless his entire life but to feel emotion like that. It was unheard of for a Zoldyck.

Illumi appeared behind him setting a hand on his shoulder, Killua could tell he was angry but he tried to ignore it, he should have known his over protective brother would have followed him.

"Home. Now."

With further words Illumi disappeared, Killua doing so too. On the way home though he couldn't help but trace back to the impending threat, and what Hisoka had said earlier.

'I have many chances to make my move, boya~'

Those woods shook him to the very core, it seems he would have to protect his new friend. Not only from Hisoka, but the phantom Troop, and his family.

He wouldn't let Gon get dragged into their world. It wasn't a place for a human like him.

Things were about to get ugly.

* * *

Yes, Yes! I know pretty boring, and a lot of chapter cuts; I need to work on that. I promise the next chapter will finally have some action, and suspense ! Just bear with me and **R&R**. Or just add my skype which is **xxfirefoxxd. ** Thank you! * w *


End file.
